The Baby in Question
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: REVAMPED STORY: Bones wants to have a baby with Booth; but he doesn't agree because she doesn't want him to be around it. Thanks:) I had to delete it and try again because there were reviews from before that don't go with the story now:D (Reviews for more than 4 chapters)
1. Bones' Request

Dr. Temperance Brennan emerged from the front doors of the Jeffersonian Institution. She took in a deep breath of fresh air. She didn't currently have a case, and was preparing for a much needed night off. For years she had absolutely dismissed the idea of children, she couldn't find a rational reason to want one, but recently rationality went out the window. However, with her job, she knew she would never have time to care for an infant. She knew that being a mother wasn't an easy job; but at the moment Dr. Brennan thought she was up for the challenge. At that moment she saw Booth pull up into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

"Booth, what are you doing out here?" Brennan asked.

"We need to talk." Booth replied.

"Really? I need to talk to you as well." Brennan stated.

"Come on, we'll talk on the way." Booth said. They walked back to Booth's SUV and they got in. After putting on their seatbelts Brennan looked at Booth.

"What'd you want to say?" Brennan asked.

"I was wondering if you would come to Parker's birthday party with me on Saturday. For some reason he likes you." Booth said with a laugh.

"I can go. Anything for Parker." Brennan stated.

"Thanks." Booth paused, "you said you wanted to talk to me. What's going on Bones?" Booth asked.

"I need to ask you for a favor." She said looking at him with those deep brown, sincere eyes of hers.

"Anything." He said to her curious of what she was going to say.

"Recently I've been thinking more about children, Sweets says that I never wanted kids because of my abandonment issues, and now that I have my dad back in my life, I think I can move on. I was hoping that you would give me some sperm." Brennan said, not able to understand the look on Booth's face.

"You want my sperm? Don't you think there is a better choice? I mean we work together. I wouldn't have much time for a child either. I already don't get to see Parker that much." He said as he rubbed his face.

"Booth, the reason you don't get to see Parker is because of Rebecca. But, you don't have to worry about that, I'm not looking for a commitment. I only need you for conception." Brennan said.

"Wait, you want me to have a child, and then just walk away?" He asked as he stared at Brennan.

"We're very busy people, and I didn't want you to have to worry, I'm very stable, financially." Brennan said sincerely.

"I'm not going to be someone's father and not be the dad!" Booth exclaimed.

"Isn't being a dad and being a father the same thing?" Brennan asked.

"No, they aren't." Booth replied. "I can't believe you even said something like that, I'm taking you home."

"You know what; I never should have asked you. Let me out of here. Stop the car." Brennan said taking off her seatbelt.

"Bones, where are you going?" Booth asked.

"I'm going back to the Jeffersonian. Now let me out of the car." Brennan said. Booth kept driving. "I'm not kidding; I will get out of a moving car. Just stop, right now." Booth ignored Brennan and kept driving down the road until he had to stop at a red light. Brennan opened her door and got out of the car.

"Bones!" Booth hollered through the open window.


	2. Confrontation

The next day, Brennan was examining the remains on the forensic platform. Booth walked in and put his hand on her shoulder. Brennan saw his shadow, and started talking.

"I am sorry about what happened yesterday. I was insensitive towards you. I just don't understand why you would feel an obligation to this child's life." Brennan said. Booth stared at her.

"I can't just let this child go when it's my own flesh and blood. Booth said to her, Brennan turned around to look at him.

"I just thought that it would be in our best interest, yours, mine, and the baby's if you weren't around." Brennan stated.

"How can you say that Bones? I will always be there, we're friends and partners. You can't be both mother and father to a child when you can barely be a mother." Booth said. Brennan glared at him.

"Why would you say that?" Brennan replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You don't have the time to be a mother Bones. Your life is science, anthropology, the lab, how are you going to raise a child by yourself?" Booth questioned. Brennan looked at her shoes or the floor, but wouldn't answer Booth.

"You are a working parent. You seem to handle everything just fine." Brennan replied.

"Bones, Parker lives with his mother; I don't see him very often, but when I do, I move heaven and earth to make him my sole priority. You've never been able to separate work and family. When's the last time you saw Russ?" Booth questioned.

"I don't know Booth. Maybe I could take some time off, or hire a nanny." Brennan reasoned.

"What about before the baby is born? You can't work and take care of yourself at the same time." Booth stated.

"Why not? I do now." Brennan said.

"It's different Bones. When you're pregnant, you won't be able to take care of yourself the way you do now." Booth replied. Angela walked into the room.

"Sweetie, me and you, my office, now." Angela said.

"Okay." Brennan said. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro walked off the platform and toward Angela's office, leaving Booth behind them.

'_What just happened here?_' Booth asked himself as his partner walked out of his sight. He shrugged and sighed. He never claimed to understand his partner. She just didn't understand how life would be different with a child. He wasn't sure that she would ever understand just how different it is to have a baby. Booth shook his head. '_If she doesn't know now she certainly will soon._'


	3. Conflict

"Bren, Booth?" Angela asked.

"Statistically, Booth would be the best choice to father my child. He is aesthetically pleasing, he is very athletic, and he doesn't have any history of medical ailments that would be detrimental to the child." Brennan said.

"So, basically, your standards are; easy on the eyes, in shape and not dying? That's half the men in D.C." Angela continued, "But Booth is a bad choice."

"Why?"

"Because you're obviously in love with him."

"That's preposterous, I don't love Booth. He's an ideal candidate, and he's easily accessible."

Angela sighed loudly. "You can't see the picture that's forming because you're in the puzzle, I'm putting the puzzle together, and I can see what's happening."

"I don't follow"

"You and Booth are going to end up together, whether it's a night of fleeting passion, or a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence. Sweetie, you're in love with Booth."

"I need to get back to the platform!"

"Those remains are 10,000 years old. It can wait."

"What do you want me to do? You've basically told me that what I want in the immediate future is wrong. All I have is my work."

"I know how you feel about psychology, but you should talk to Sweets."

"Psychology is a soft science." Brennan said as she returned to work at the forensic platform.

* * *

It was 6:46 p.m. when Agent Seeley Booth showed up in front of Brennan's apartment. He knew that she didn't really want him here, but she really did want to have a baby. Booth knocked on the door, and a half dressed Bones answered. Booth stood there silently in awe.

"You have a child, Booth, haven't you seen a woman like this before?" Bones asked with a bobby pin sticking out of her mouth.

"I've never seen YOU like this before." Booth said as he took off his suit jacket. "I thought I'd take you out for dinner."

"Forget dinner, I've got better plans." Bones said with this mysterious look in her eye.

"What are you planning Bones?" Booth asked. She began backing up towards the door.

"Stop talking." Bones said. She took Booth by the arms and threw him onto the bed. Booth tried to slide away, but Bones had already made it to the bed; she was down to her bobby pins and her socks. She got on top of him and started kissing his cheek as she removed his shirt.

"Bones, don't you think we should slow down a little bit? We can go to the diner and talk" Booth asks.

"Why? I might not have the nerve to do this later." Bones said ripping his pants off his legs.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Booth complained.

"Come on, be quiet and let me do my thing." Bones said. She was using her hands for things that were too fast for Booth to comprehend. By the time Booth realized what's going on, Bones was done.

* * *

Bones walked into the lab the next day and walking past Angela, Cam, and Clark; offering a weird look at Booth.

"What's this for?" Booth asked her.

"We should talk." Bones said.

"Please tell me this has to do with last night?" Booth asks her. Bones nods her head.

"I'm sure things are going to work out, I'm going to see a doctor in a few weeks." Bones said to him.

"And if it doesn't? We really need to talk about this, about what happened." Booth said.

"Well, I guess that we would just have to try again." Bones said.

"No, not again" Booth said.

"Whoa, boss here, what happened last night?" Cam asked.

"Something better kept off the platform."

"Oh" Cam said.

"Seriously, we have work to do here." Clark said.

Booth and Bones headed off the platform and into Bones' office.

"Bones. What we did last night was a mistake. I had a few to drink before I came over, and you were naked, and it isn't happening again. I thought you talked to Angela!"

"She wanted me to talk to Sweets, I figured that if this doesn't work out, then I'll wait."

"Why didn't you talk to Sweets?"

"I don't put stock in psychology."


	4. Sweets

**A/N: This story I wrote almost four years ago. Can you believe that? WOW. But, I didn't know Bones much when I first wrote it, I wrote the story because it was a popular show and it was my brother's idea. But with his help I was able to revamp the story and hope you enjoyed it. **

"Bones; I really think you should talk to Sweets." Brennan looked at him.

"Why? Clearly it isn't something that I believe has any value. What possible effect would it have in my life?" Booth stared at her. He didn't always understand Brennan. In fact, Booth wasn't sure if there was ever a time he truly understood her.

"I think it would be beneficial because you don't know what you want and he can help you."

"Out of the question." Booth put his hand on the side of his head and leaned against the wall. After a minute he looked at her. "What?"

"I don't understand why you won't go talk to him. You obviously need to work out some of your problems. You have to talk to somebody Bones." She walked out of the office and back up onto the platform. The group looked at her and Angela walked over to her.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Brennan nodded and looked around.

"What are we working on here?" Clark started to speak when Angela interrupted him.

"It's nothing. Why don't we go somewhere and talk." Brennan walked off the platform. "Have you talked to Sweets yet?"

"Why would you assume that I have any intention of talking to him? Psychology is a meaningless field and I don't see any purpose in anything Sweets could want to say. I do not believe in psychotherapy."

* * *

"Dr. Brennan you have always been upfront with me about your lack of trust in psychology." Brennan nodded.

"Anthropology is something you can see and study; what could you possibly study in psychology?" Sweet crossed his legs.

"I study people Dr. Brennan, I study behavior of those people." He coughed. "You have come into this office for years and I have seen a great deal of your relationship with Agent Booth." Brennan stared at him.

"What does the time we spend in this office have to do with our work relationship?" Brennan asked.

"Dr. Brennan, in the years that I've been involved with you and Agent Booth I have seen the two of you become unusually closer than any other partnership I've ever seen." Brennan sat there without saying a word. "I have seen you two fall in love Dr. Brennan."

"Love is a strong word." Brennan fought.

"I know about what you asked Agent Booth." There was a silent pause. "I know that you want a child, and I understand that. I'm sure you took a lot of thought into the decision of asking him to not have anything to do with this child." Brennan stared at him.

"I don't understand what the problem is."

"That is something we are going to work on discussing. I want to see both of you some time to talk about this." Sweets looked at Brennan when she didn't reply. "This will help both of you to make sure you are communicating effectively."

"I don't have anything to discuss. If I need to talk with someone, that person will be Booth." Sweets nodded. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to that.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." Cam welcomed her onto the platform the next day.

"Hello. Is Agent Booth here yet?" She asked her staring at the table.

"I believe he is supposed to be arriving in a few minutes. What's the matter?" Cam asked giving her a confused look.

"I wanted to speak with him." Brennan said.

"Okay." Cam replied. She looked at Brennan once more before stepping off the platform.

"You are finally here… How'd it go today?" Angela asked her.

"I would rather not discuss it." Brennan said to her.

"Ooh… What happened? Was it something wrong with Booth?" Angela questioned.

"No, just I want to talk to Booth." Brennan said. Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into the lab as his name is mentioned.

"What?" He asked walking up behind them.

"Hello, Booth." Angela said from the other side lab table.

"Hi Angela, Bones." Booth said.

"Don't call me 'Bones' how many times do I have to tell you?" Bones asked frustrated.

"Sorry, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen. I need to talk with you. Come on." Brennan said to him.

"Okay." Booth said. They walk out of the lab and into the hall. "What's going on?" When Brennan didn't reply Booth spoke up again. "Come on Bones. Talk to me." Brennan finally looked at him.

"Dr. Sweets wants to meet with us about this situation." Booth nodded and crossed his arms.

"You finally went and talked to him?" Booth questioned and Brennan nodded.

"I wasn't sure why everybody wanted me to go; but I decided to because everybody kept telling me I needed to go."

"What does that have to do with me exactly?"

"Angela said we were in love; he said that we had a closer partnership than anybody he's worked with." Brennan replied. Booth scoffed.

"He hasn't had much experience outside of the FBI." Booth looked at Brennan. "Anyway, we work together so much, why wouldn't we be close? We're friends aren't we?"

* * *

"My understanding is that you and Dr. Brennan have been having quite a bit of conflict lately." Booth looked at Brennan and then back at Sweets.

"Yes, if I'm going to have a child I want to be a dad," he paused and looked at Brennan. "not just a sperm donor." Brennan just looked away from Booth.

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets probed. She looked at him, and then glanced at Booth.

"I don't understand what this unseeing attachment is that Booth has. I told him that he doesn't have to be a part of this child's life."

"That's the problem!" Booth exclaimed.

"You are two independent people and will find yourself in conflict. But being partners, how do you come to a resolution?"

"We don't argue." Brennan said. Booth nodded.

"We bicker, but it's not arguing."

"In most cases anger is a result of fear. The best thing we can do is let that anger lead us to whatever fear you have. You can't be whole as a person unless you get a hold of that fear."

"I'm not afraid." Booth defended.

"You aren't?" Sweets condescended. Booth looked at him.

"No, I'm not."

"You aren't afraid that you will father a child and Dr. Brennan won't include you in its life?"

"I'm not afraid of that. It won't happen. I want to be involved in the life of any child I have." Sweets nodded and then looked at Brennan.

"You've been awfully quiet Dr. Brennan, what do you have to say about this?" Sweets asked. Brennan was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"I grew up without my parents and I turned out to be fine, I'm not sure why Agent Booth feels that a child without his father around is going to be so unsettled." Sweets nodded and Booth sighed.

"Bones, when you have a kid, both parents should be involved. That's just the way it works."

"I'll never understand why that is true." She paused. "There are so many children that are raised in single parent homes."

**If you would like to see another chapter please review or send a PM. My goal is to please the readers:)**


End file.
